


Class of 2013

by Grimminie



Series: That Ache in Your Chest [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimminie/pseuds/Grimminie
Summary: Wilbur is growing up.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: That Ache in Your Chest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Class of 2013

Wilbur wasn’t exactly overflowing with joy at the prospect of turning nineteen.

He tried to reassure himself though. Surely it’s just just another birthday and it’s not the end of the world. I’ll still have my brothers, Phil said not to worry about moving out too soon. Sure graduation came quicker than he expected but what the hell.

It's not that bad right?

But that sense of dread, looming horrible sense of just fucking dread stayed. The voice in the back of his head that whispered to him, the one that encouraged the young man to drown in doubt at his own brother’s words. 

WIlbur was drowning. His brown eyes stared numbly at the familiar carpet of his room. His room. The sound of obnoxiously loud footsteps broke him out of his anxiety caused dissociation. 

“Wilbur, Wilbur Soot! Did you forget it was your birthday, Big Man?” Tommy called through his closed door. “Come downstairs!” 

With a sigh the second oldest forced himself up, walking painfully slowly to his door and leaving his room to reveal Tommy’s retreating figure racing down the stairs. Wilbur half haphazardly tumbled down after him.

A sense of disgust could be felt lingering in his chest as he stared at the birthday cake they’d prepared for him. He forced an excited grin on his face as he could see Phil and Tommy grinning at him. Even Techno seemed excited, though he didn’t show it very much.

The now only brunette of the family tuned out their singing of Happy Birthday, it wasn’t even on purpose. But his own thoughts of the event were clouding his ears like rain hitting your roof late at night. Thudding loud enough so it's noticeable after a few moments but not so loud it stains your ears like shrill screams or ringing bells.

Suddenly he can’t see their mouths moving anymore and takes it as incentive to blow out his candles.

The next hour flew by in a blur that Wilbur couldn’t even attempt to remember. The only thing he knew was that he got a new piano keyboard for his birthday and they were now watching a movie with snacks. 

Techno and Tommy had fallen asleep on opposite ends of the couch, leaving the two oldests awake on the floor. The younger blonde’s limbs strewn out in random directions, while the older was curled in on himself with strands of his pink hair falling over his face.

“Hey Phil?” The brunette started softly, trying to keep his tone even. He felt embarrassed in that moment, how messed up was he when he can’t even ask a simple question?  
“Yeah?” The oldest brother responded, the tv screen reflecting against his blue eyes that honestly reminded Wilbur of the sky the day before it would begin to rain. Dark grays overcasting innocent blues, mixing together beautifully on a backdrop of white.

“Even though I’m nineteen, can I,” Wilbur had felt like crying, painfully attempting to force himself not to. “Can I live here for a year or two? I’ll pay you rent if you ask, I just need some time to figure out-” He was cut off.

“Jesus Christ Wil, I’m not going to kick you out as soon as you’re over eighteen.” 

An uncomfortable silence had spread inside of him and for a moment Wilbur had asked himself if this is what dying felt like.

“Oh, thank you Phil.”

Wilbur has just turned nineteen.

▪︎

Wilbur was now twenty-one.

Usually this would be the prime of anyone's life, you were finally drinking age. You were seen as being able to do whatever you wanted.

Despite that anytime the musician was reminded of his age he felt his skin crawl, a deep feeling of loathing and resentment bubbling forth every so often. Wilbur didn’t know where it came from or what it was directed at but he knew it was a part of him now.

Then Techno brought up moving for college one morning.

“I have a scholarship, it might seem far but I will visit on holidays.” His pink hair was wrapped loosely in a bun, only the little bits that weren’t long enough falling down and framing around Techno’s face. His voice made the second youngest seem disinterested, bored even. But every single one of his brothers noticed how his eyes lit up while talking about what he was going to do in college.

“It’s across the country Technoblade.” Wilbur pointed out bitterly, picking and shuffling around his cereal. The brunette wasn’t hungry anymore, everything feeling too cold, too empty.

“So? I mean it’s a good college.” Was his brother’s simple retort.

“But what will we ever do without The Blade?” Tommy spoke up with a light smile on his face, noticing the slightest shift in tone. He’d always been good at that sort of thing, knowing when to shut up and knowing when to jump in to defuse situations.

After a few minutes of listening to the two youngest talk back and forth, Wilbur left the table. Simply putting his bowl in the sink and walking off to his room. He furiously wiped the tears already brewing in his eyes. Was he really this much of a wreck over a short conversation?

A knock on his door disturbed him frantically wiping away his eyes.

“Wil?” Oh, it was Philza.

“Yeah?” The brunette practically had croaked, only making him more embarrassed and upset.

“Do you want to take a drive?” Wilbur wasn’t expecting that.

“Sure, let me put my shoes on.” 

Ten minutes later, Wilbur found himself in a car driving down a moderately busy road. Phil was driving, neither of them trusting Wilbur when it had just snowed the night before. It was a comfortable, albeit slightly awkward silence between the two of them.

“Wilbur have you been okay recently?” Well okay Phil, Wilbur had thought to himself. Way to hit me with that.

“What are you on about?” The brunette decided to play dumb.

“Oh come on Wil, I’m not blind. You almost started crying like fifteen minutes ago at the mention of Techno leaving.”

“Well he’s my brother, am I not allowed to be upset by him moving away?” Wilbur asked defensively, unable to help the cold undertones that slipped in.

“I never said that but I’ve never seen you act like that and I just didn’t know if-”

“Oh there is a lot you don’t know about me Phil.” It wasn’t a lie, there was a lot Phil didn’t know. Phil didn’t know how Wilbur got high once a month with his older friends he’d met in Highschool, and that Tommy had caught him sneaking into the house once but swore to secrecy. He didn’t know he used to be bullied in school. Hell, Phil didn’t even know any of WIlbur’s actual friend’s names.

“Now what is that supposed to mean, WIlbur?” The weight of the conversation changed dramatically.

“I don’t know Phil, what does it mean?” The brunette murmured sarcastically, focusing his attention to the car lock on his door rather than literally anywhere else. 

A heavy silence took over the car.

“Wilbur I don’t think you’re okay.” Oh now he’d gone and done it. Wilbur couldn’t stop himself from crying now. He felt the car pull over, and someone get out.

Next thing he knew his door was being opened and the brunette was pulled into a hug.

“It’s okay Wil.” His older brother murmured reassuringly, rubbing his back trying to get the younger to calm down.

“But I don’t- I don’t want to live without you guys.” Wilbur said through choked sobs.

“You don’t have to, nobody is forcing you to leave Wil and we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Bu-But everyone is mo-moving on and growing up without me.” A small part of the twenty-one year old felt embarrassed and ashamed about how honest and desperate he had sounded. But it was overwhelmed by the comforting feeling of being held.

“Wilbur, nobody is going to move on without you. We’ll always be here when you need us, and vise versa.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you Phil.”


End file.
